Naruto, Warrior Of Shadows
by VoidEagle
Summary: After three years that Naruto lost his whole family, war arrives again, and Naruto has to come back to his life as a Ninja. Feudal Japan with Naruto geography. NaruSaku later chapters as main pairing.
1. War Arrives

Chapter One – War Arrives

* * *

With the sun shining brightly in the small village of Konoha people went to work, buy things or just walk and enjoy the fresh air. The streets were really active in the center of the village, with people coming and going every time, specially at lunch time, because there were many good restaurants in that area. The south area of the village was probably the most beautiful place in Konoha, there was a river, and right across it, a garden, with a variety of flowers, but the ones that called most attention were the cherry blossom trees, specially now, in spring. People went there to walk around the garden or just stay on stay on the bridge to see the river flows, or even fish. In the north area, the village had mainly dojos, schools and bath houses. The residences were in west and east areas.

In the streets of the west area 18 year old man with a long and messy blond hair was walking to the center. He was six feet tall, he was wearing a black and orange kimono and wood sandals.

He had deep blue eyes, and three whiskers in each cheek. He called attention as he passed trough the houses, specially from girls, who looked at him seductively. As he reached the center of the village he passed trough people until he got to a ramen bar named Ichiraku Ramen. He entered by the backdoor and heard his boss yelling.

"Naruto! Change quickly! We have a lot of clients today!"

Naruto putted his apron on and went to the balcony. All the seats at the balcony were full and all the tables too, and some people could be seen outside waiting to for a table or a place in the balcony. His boss, Teuchi, was preparing ramen with the help of his daughter, Ayame. There were two other guys, Takeshi, and black haired tall man, and Motsuro, a red haired man by the size of Takeshi. They were helping by serving food on the tables.

"I'm here Teuchi-san!" Said the blonde to the old man.

"Alright Naruto. Stay here with Ayame preparing the ramen, I'll help Takeshi and Motsuro!"

"Hai!"

Teuchi left and Naruto started cooking, with Ayame right on his side. She was with no doubts one of the most beautiful girls in all of Konoha. Some guys went there just to see her, which makes Teuchi really angry.

"Good afternoon Naruto!" She said with a smile.

"Good afternoon Ayame-chan!" Naruto replied.

Naruto and Ayame used to talk a lot while cooking together, and sometimes Teuchi would pass by and put both on line. Although he was really nice he considered ramen some kind of art making, and took it serious. Some places in the balcony got empty, and some people finally could enter the bar and eat something. Among them was Inuzuka Kiba, a member of the Inuzuka Clan, which were the best veterinarians in all of Konoha, but Kiba was actually a swordsman, even though he knew somethings about taking care of animals, specially dogs. Kiba was Naruto's age and

was his friend.

"Hey Naruto! I'll have a Miso Ramen today!"

"Hai Kiba, just a minute!"

He prepared Kiba's ramen fast and handed it to him, and soon he started to eat.

"So, how is the job Naruto?"

"It's hard, I smell the delicious ramen but can't eat it." Both laughed at Naruto's answer,

Naruto and Ayame kept talking with Kiba until he left for a compromise at the dojo he was giving classes. After sometime the restaurant was all empty, and they started to clean things.

When they finished the place was like no one had entered there, it was perfect.

"All right people. You're all dismissed, as it is Monday we are not opening the restaurant tonight! I'll see you tomorrow!" Said Teuchi as he left.

"By people! Bye Naruto!" Ayame said as she gave Naruto a kiss on his left cheek. She then left the bar

"This is not fair Naruto-kun! Why only you got a kiss from Ayame-chan?" said Takeshi

"And why did she called your name while she called us 'people'? said Motsuro. Naruto laughed at both questions.

"I don't know, I think it's my charm."

"Ha! Alright! I'll pretend I believe that!" Motsuro joked.

"So, you wanna go drink with us?" Takeshi asked.

"No, thanks, I'm pretty tired, I'll go home. Next time! See you tomorrow!" Naruto said as he was leaving.

"Bye Naruto!" said both Takeshi and Motsuro.

Arriving home Naruto sat on his bed and closed his eyes. His mind was being filled with memories from the past, from the war that happened three years ago, a war that took his family from him. The feudal lord of the Land of Lightning wanted to gain territory from the other lands. Tsunade, the feudal lord of the Land of Fire would not let that happen, and the other feudal lords wouldn't either. A war started. Besides the samurai a new warrior was being used, or even better, a new weapon, a weapon called ninja. Among those ninjas there was a famous group called the Uzumaki Ninja. They were loyal to Tsunade and helped a lot during the war. They become feared and some Feudal Lords and other ninja groups united in order to defeat them. They were killed one by one, the Uzumaki Village was destroyed, and Naruto's parents died protecting Tsunade. In the end the Land Of Lightning was unable to defeat the other Feudal Lords and lost the war. After the war, Naruto, who was a high skilled shinobi, was the only member left in the Uzumaki Clan. He left his life as a ninja and started to live in the village of Konoha. He hated war.

In the Land Of Fire, in Namekuji Castle, the house of Tsunade, the Feudal Lords were having a reunion. There were 6 Feudal Lords in the reunion, and each one was followed by a samurai of they trust: Tsunade, followed by Neji, from the Land of Fire; A, followed by Darui, from the Land of Lightning; Onoki, followed by Akatsuchi, from the Land of Earth; Terumi, followed by Ao, from the Land of Water; Gaara, followed by Kankuro, from the Land of Wind and Orochimaru, followed by Kimimaro from the Land of Rice. The reunion was once again, after three years, to decide about the possession of the lands.

"We want to expand our territory! Our land is too small, we have problems to cultivate food and so our people may suffer from hunger!" said Onoki

"From everyone here, you are the one who possess one of the biggest lands! Why do you want to expand it?" asked Terumi aggressively

"We may have a big territory, but I was talking about fertile ground here! We have none!"

"Perhaps it is just this season of the year... or you have to find another ways to treat the soil." Gaara answered hoping to end the discussion

"You shut up boy! What a kid like you know about that?" was Onoki's response.

"Onoki, calm down. If it is food that you want we can offer that to you..." Tsunade interrupted

"Ha! That's because you have plenty isn't it?" A stated to enter the discussion "You got a lot of food and supplies that we lack, and then you will sell it for an absurd price right?"

"No! That's not what I-"

"You are all the same..." Orochimaru spoke for the first time since the reunion began. "With all that great territory you still worry about something, but I need territory, different from you! But all you do is talk, I put my ambitions into action..."

"What do you mean?" Tsunade asked stunned

"I've already put my soldiers in each of your countries, I already prepared the defenses..."

"Orochimaru you son of a-" Terumi was about to speak when Onoki interrupted

"You really thought that this wasn't going to happen? I've already prepared my army for this too! There is no point in talking to you! If you don't want to give we will simply take it!"

"Onoki, calm down! We can't start a war now! We need to-" Tsunade tried to speak but Orochimaru didn't let she finish

"Too bad Tsunade. This war already started! I need more money and power, you who already have it can't understand! I can't let you have it all! I'm coming for you so be prepared...or you can surrender now and make it easier."

"I have to agree in Orochimaru with that... besides...this whole land is not big enough for all of us. Well, I'm getting my part no matter what!" said A

"You better begin to prepare or you will die soon enough. Let's go Kimimaro!" Orochimaru then left followed by Kimimaro

"Let's go too Akatsuchi, we need to make more preparations!" Onoki left the room too.

"Darui...come! We will meet at the battlefield, Tsunade, Gaara, Terumi!" So A was gone, and only the Feudal Lords from Land of Fire, Wind and Water were left in the room. Terumi called Ao and said to Tsunade and Gaara before leaving:

"I guess there is no choice at all... I'll fight this war...it may be a chance to conquer new lands. I wish good luck to both of you...the best will win."

After Terumi was gone Tsunade looked at Gaara with worry, and he asked calmly:

"What should we do Tsunade?"

"There is no other way...we need to fight back...or we will be crushed."

"So we will be allies in this war. In the last war my father did a lot of bad things to the Land of Fire.

I want to correct it and help you in this war."

"Alright Gaara, we will be allies. But now we need to warn our people about this war, a prepare the defenses fast."

"Hai!"

Gaara left with Kankuro. Tsunade went with Neji direction of Konoha village.

"Neji, we need to find 'that man' fast."

"You mean the last Uzumaki?"

"Yes. With him, our chances to win will increase greatly."

"But I heard he left his life as a ninja..."

"Don't worry, he is still as sharp as ever."

"And that he hates war..."

"That's right...he hates war...that's why he will want to end it fast!"

Chapter One-End

That was chapter one people! Please leave a comment with your opinion! This is my first fanfic

ever so if you know of anything to make it better please tell me!

Japanese and English are not my first languages, so if you notice any mistake(or many mistakes) please tell me so I will write with more caution(it may take more time but it will be better)

Some notes:

-You must have noticed that this is not like the manga... most of characters are not ninjas, only a few will actually be ninjas, and I will tell who in the fic.

-The 'kages' in the manga are Feudal Lords here, because they command no Ninja Village, instead they command the country. The characters who were 'Feudal Lords' in the manga won't be in this fanfic.

-Actually, this is a completely different story, using the characters in the manga. The only thing the will be kept is the names, the appearance and the personalities of the characters, only a few will be changed.

-Namekuji means 'slug' , that's why I chose it to be the name of Tsunade's castle.

See you next chapter o/


	2. Kage no Naruto

Chapter Two – Kage no Naruto

The streets in Konoha were completely empty in that our. The full moon and the stars were the only source of light for anyone walking around the village. Walking by the center in direction of the western part of Konoha was Tsunade with Neji and two guards. The guards were dressed in the battle uniform from the Land of Fire: A dark red kimono, with a black hakama, and the kanji for "Fire" in the sleeves of the kimono. They had a sheathed katana tied to their hakama, and they hold lanterns to guide their way. The guards were Izumo and Kotetsu. As they walked trough the western part of the village they reached a wood house with the number '9' marked in the wall.

"Is this the one?" Neji asked looking at Tsunade.

"Yes." She answered as she went to the door and knocked on it. A few seconds later some steps could been heard coming from inside the house.

"Who is it?" a man's voice asked.

"The feudal lord of the Land of Fire, Senju Tsunade!" the woman answered. They heard the steps get really fast and loud, but then the sound started to disappear. A minute later the sound of fast steps came back, and the door opened revealing a man dressed in a black and orange kimono. He had a goofy smile on his face.

"Sorry lady Tsunade! I had to put some clothes on." he said still smiling.

"That's not a problem. Mind if we come in?"

"It will be a pleasure to have you as a guest at my house lady Tsunade." as the man said he gave them passage. The feudal lord entered his house followed by the three warriors and Naruto closed the door.

"You can place the lanterns and weapons in that table if you want." Naruto said pointing to a small wood table in the corner of the room. Izumo and Kotetsu placed their weapons and lanterns there. They went to another room, where there was a bigger table with places to sit. Tsunade took the opposite seat to Naruto, Neji sat on her side, and Izumo and Kotetsu sat next to Neji.

"So... what is this visit for?" Naruto asked curious to know why would the feudal lord come to his house, specially at that time.

"I'm afraid there is a war coming Naruto."

"What?" Naruto said surprised and he became more serious.

"I had a reunion with the feudal lords earlier, and some of them seem dissatisfied with the resources and the lands they have. They want more."

"So it is all because of money, power and lands again huh?"

"Yes, and Orochimaru was the one who pulled the trigger to this war. I'm afraid he was already planning it in a long time, and that he wants something else."

"In the last war he betrayed us and killed the feudal lord before you, Sarutobi Hiruzen, and we still don't know the reason behind all that. There is no doubts that snake is behind something else."

"We must take particular caution with him until we know what he is up to. We already made an alliance with the Land of Wind, but there is something else we need to end this war...we need you Naruto. Your skills are greater than any other ninja in this lands, you who was once know as Kage no Naruto." the blond haired man closed his eyes and crossed his arms and started to think, to think of his Clan, about the people from the village, about how many people he would kill if he accepted to help but also about how many people would die if he refused. After some time he opened his eyes and said with a clear voice:

"Alright...I'll do it...for peace..." a big smiled appeared on Tsunade's face.

"Thanks, Naruto."

"I only have one question. Is it true that Sasuke became one of Orochimaru's samurai general?"

"Y-yes it is...but how do you know that?" asked a surprised Tsunade.

"Let's say I 'found' a document containing confidential information."

"I see...this only proves that you remain highly skilled. Sasuke is an enemy right now...but he is your friend, so whatever he will be killed or not, will be up to you."

"I know. I will do what is possible. Whenever you need me for missions send me a letter. And try to get other ninja too. Although I'm good, I am only one, I can't do five missions at a time, so it will be

good to call other ninja to complete other missions."

"I know. Shizune already started to search for them. Until tomorrow we may have some ninjas to help us. So, you can rest tonight Naruto, and make sure to enjoy your day tomorrow. I don't know when things will start to become dangerous..."

"Yes...take good care lady Tsunade."

"You too Naruto." Neji, Izumo, Kotetsu and her stood up end went out of the house after the two guards took their lanterns and katanas. After hearing the door closing Naruto stood up and went inside his room. There was a small bed in in the end of the room and in the opposite side there was a wardrobe. He opened it revealing a great amount of weapons such as shurikens and caltrops. There was also some medicines and empty spheres. In the bottom of the wardrobe there was a drawer. He opened the drawer and revealed and ninja outfit and a sheathed ninto.

"So it is time to become Kage no Naruto again huh?"

Chapter Two – End

So this is it for chapter two! It is really short compared to the first one. The next one will be out soon!

**Notes:**

**-'Kage no Naruto' means 'Naruto of Shadows'**

**-A ninto is different from a katana, specially in the size and the end of the blade. The ninto is smaller.**


	3. Last Day of Peace

Chapter Three – Last Day Of Peace

Naruto woke up in the moment the sun started to rise in Konoha. He had his breakfast and went out for some walk at the Garden of Konoha, in the south part of the village. There was no one else there and he could breath some fresh air and enjoy the view. He later relaxed by putting his feet into the river and feeling the cold water flowing. A young and energetic man dressed in a green kimono and wood sandals started to cross the bridge and Naruto recognized the man, Rock Lee, one

of the most skilled swordsman in all the Land of Fire. He waved to him and Lee returned with a smile, he accelerated his pace until reach Naruto and then took out his wood sandals and immersed his feet into the cold water.

"Ah, how relaxing!" Lee said in pleasure as he felt the flow of the river.

"Yeah, this is almost a meditation." Naruto said smiling.

"It's a nice day isn't it Naruto-kun? Unfortunately we won't be having any more days like this for a while..."

"All thanks to this war..."

"Tonight I am working as yojimbo for Neji-san. I came here to relax and practice a little."

"At least you'll be helping with the war. All I can do is sit and pray for our victory." the blonde lied. Almost everyone in the village thought he was a simple ramen shop employee, but his whole in the war would be one of the greatest, but he knew he would not win this alone and that each person helping would bring them to victory, and not him alone.

"When I get into battle, I will defeat enemy for both us then!" Naruto laughed and Lee too.

"Thanks Lee. I will let you eat a free ramen every week if you do that."

"Really Naruto-kun!"

"Sure."

"Alright! Then I will be training really hard to do defeat many!" Naruto started to laugh once more with the energetic swordsman.

"Alright Lee, so I will be going for now. Good luck with your training. See you." With that Naruto stood up and started to cross the bridge.

"Okay Naruto-kun,I'll see you around!" Lee took his katana and started to practice as soon as Naruto left. He started to cut the air with different attacks and moved like there was invisible enemies surrounding him. _'I will show everyone my skill and I will be recognized as a great swordsman I will let Gai-sensei proud. Just watch Gai-sensei!'_ Lee thought as he kept cutting the air.

Naruto started to walk to the north part of the village, crossing the center he could see that the streets were almost empty. People were so worried with this war that many refused to leave the safety of their homes and so the streets got less active. Naruto liked it that way. He preferred to walk without all that noise and agitation, it was easier, more relaxing and he could find people and places he wanted much easier . The first place he wanted to make a stop was the Weapons Shop owned by TenTen. He soon found the place an entered to see a girl one year older than him carrying a heavy box. She was dressed in a red and white traditional Chinese dress. She was not facing him and got surprised as he took the heavy box out of her hands and smiled

"Want some help miss?"

"Yes, thanks Naruto! You can put this one on that corner." Naruto did as she said

"So TenTen... have you got many clients today?"

"Yes, some hours ago many people came here and bought a lot of swords and knifes. Either they bought to friends who are afraid to leave home or to their whole family. Well...this war is surely scaring many people..."

"Yes... it is...?"

"So...you need anything Naruto? Or you just came here to see me?"

"Well...both." he laughed. "I need something to sharp blades."

"Hmm... I will have some finer grains of polishing stones here that you could use to do that..."

"I will take them." Naruto said handing the money to TenTen. She went inside a room and came back with a small sack.

"Here it is Naruto. But be careful not to cut your fingers while trying to sharp!"

"Alright TenTen! Thank you. See you." he said smiling and TenTen smiled back as she waved to him to say goodbye.

Naruto's next stop wasn't so far from there. It was the Yamanaka Flower Shop. The shop was really famous around the Land of Fire, and it had recently moved to the village, as the owner, Yamanaka Inoichi went there to buy a new house. Naruto had never been there, so he thought of going there and give it a look. As he entered the shop he could see all the beautiful flowers and smell their fragrance. He started to look them closely but it was soon interrupted by a woman's voice.  
"You need anything handsome?" Naruto turned to see a woman of his age, wearing a purple kimono. Like him, she had blue eyes and blond hair. Her hair was long enough to reach her waist. She was easily one of the most beautiful girls in the Land of Fire

"No, I was just taking a look."Naruto said with a smile.

"I am taking care of the shop today. So anything you need you can tell me okay?"

"Alright...are you the owner of the shop?"

"I moved recently with my father, and we decided to open a shop here too. Have you ever heard of it?"

"Yes, the Yamanaka Flower Shop is pretty famous but this is the first time I have been in it. So you are the daughter of Yamanaka Inoichi huh?"

"Yes, Yamanaka Ino. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Naruto."

"Only Naruto?"

"Well, I'm an orphan, so I have no family name."

"Oh...I see..." Naruto couldn't tell anyone about his last name, he knew that the Uzumaki were famous and if people knew he was one it would compromise his identity as a ninja.

"So Ino-dono, I think I will take those roses over there." he said pointing to the roses he wanted, an Ino handed it for him as he paid her.

"Thanks Ino-dono."

"You're welcome Naruto." she said with a wink. After that Naruto went home to let his flowers and stones. He then headed to the next place he wanted to go: the Nara Residence. One of his best friends in Konoha lived there, Nara Shikamaru, who was a highly skilled strategist and a very intelligent man, the smarter in all of the Land of Fire, or even in the world. He would go there to pay a visit as it could be the last day he would be free to do it. In the way he met two of his best friends, Kiba and Shino. Kiba was dressed in a dark brown kimono with the symbol of the Inuzuka clan on it's sleeves and Shino was dressed in a light green kimono with the Aburame clan symbol on it's back. Shino was also wearing a long and black piece of cloth that covered his mouth and also his hands, like fingerless gloves, and he was also wearing black glasses. Both were highly skilled swordsman. Naruto called both of them to go and see Shikamaru, and have lunch after. Both agreed as they were tired of the intensive practice they had during the morning. When they finally arrived at Nara Residence, they called Shikamaru. The lazy young genius said good bye to his parents and so he started to walk with Naruto and his friends. They stopped at the first restaurant they saw. Many restaurants were closed that day. As they entered they could see the place almost empty, with only a few clients for a large space. They took a comfortable place to sit and soon they ordered an yakitori,which was the restaurant's main food. Soon, they began to talk.

"Hope you have a lot of food at your house Shikamaru." Kiba said grinning.

"Why Kiba?"

"I will be working as a bodyguard for your family along with other soldiers tonight."

"So you were the one who my mother contracted? Well... at least we have someone we trust to guard us..."

"No worries Shikamaru! I won't fail you!" Kiba said raising his thumb.

"I'll be working as a bodyguard too." Shino said.

"Really? For who?" asked a curious Kiba.

"For Chouji..."

"So you will be guarding a samurai general right? That means you will have to go to Gamaken Fortress right?"

"No, that's Neji-san's fortress. Chouji's fortress is Gamahiro Fortress..."

"Lee said he was going to work as a bodyguard to Neji." Naruto said to them.

"Well, I don't know if it is good luck or bad luck to be guarding a samurai general... I mean... Neji-san is extremely skilled! Lee won't have to do much...but I will have all the fun for myself!" Kiba said smiling.

"How can you think like that? To handle a lot of enemies is too troublesome...it's better if the person you're guarding can defend herself...unfortunately, I can't..." Shikamaru said with a lazy tone on his voice.

"Yeah, Shikamaru is right...if the person I am guarding is skilled I don't feel so worried about sacrificing myself in order to defend her." Shino said.

"Okay guys...but I was thinking about changing the subject..." Kiba got everyone's attention saying that "have you seen the daughter of Yamanaka Inoichi, the owner of Yamanaka Flower Shop?"

"I have met her today Kiba, when I went buying some flowers." Naruto answered.

"Why do you ask Kiba?" Shikamaru asked.

"She is really hot!" Kiba answered with enthusiasm.

"And you are really perverted." Shino said.

"Come on Shino! You only say that cause you haven't seen her! She's amazing!"

"I agree that she is really beautiful...but not the kind of girl I like." Naruto said.

"Well, when this war is over, maybe I'll get to know her better..." Kiba said with perverted thoughts.

"Good thing you know what is your priority..." Shikamaru said mocking him

"Here it is!" a man came and place their food on the table. It looked and smelled so good that they forgot about everything they were talking and started to eat with taste. After they finally finished their meal they would talk a bit more and finally each one would follow their way. Shino would go to Gamaken Fortress and get there before the night. Shikamaru would come back to his house and Kiba would go home to prepare and then go to Nara Residence. Naruto just walked a bit more around the village, sometimes he would see some people on the streets, but only a few. Naruto knew many were nervous because of the recent war, but he knew that as the days would pass everything would come back to as it was, because it was really hard for Konoha to become a battlefield. It was almost end of afternoon when Naruto went back to the south part of the village. Something called his attention at a distance: he saw a girl with short pink hair that reached until the half of her neck. She was dressed in a red feminine kimono with white flowers figures, and it was tied in a purple ribbon. Naruto blushed at her sight but saw that she had a sad look in her eyes. He approached her but she didn't notice him. She had her feet into the war as Naruto did earlier and was staring at the water and at the cherry blossom petals that fell there.

"You should head home lady. It's almost night and it might get dangerous." Naruto said as she looked behind to see who was speaking. She just turned his head once again and began to stare at the water. Naruto took off his wood sandals and sat near her, placing his feet into the water.

"Why are you so sad lady?" Naruto asked with no response. He decided to stare at the flowing water as she was doing.

"I'm just worried..." Naruto's attention went back to her as she heard her words. "My parents are really rich merchants, they work mainly with medicine. They decided to help the Land of Fire, and received a lot of threats from other feudal lords. I'm afraid that...I'm afraid something will happen to them!" she began to cry. Naruto looked at her and soon began to talk

"Look...if you want to protect your parents you need first to be strong." he started. "Stop crying for something that didn't happen yet. Your parents surely trust the Land of Fire and all our soldiers, that's why he chose to help us right? Well, we also trust your parents to help us to win this war, and that's why we are going to protect them with our lives!" the pink haired woman stopped crying and started to face Naruto, who noticed her beautiful green eyes.

"I don't have children, but I can tell that you are really important to your parents, more than anything. If you stay strong, they will stay strong, and if you cry, they'll cry. So smile, so they can smile too! I'm sure they will work with much more dedication if they know that their work is making you happy and proud instead of worried and sad, and they will do anything to keep your smile!" Naruto said with a big smile on his face, which got even bigger after he saw the girl smiling.

"Thank you. You really cheered me up!" she said as Naruto blushed slightly.

"So what is your name?"

"Naruto. And yours?"

"Haruno Sakura."

"Well, pleased to meet Sakura-dono!"

"Me too Naruto." both smiled.

"So your family just changed to Konoha right?"

"Yes, we got here last night with an urgent call from lady Tsunade. Konoha is the best place in Land of Fire, because it is easy to transport things to any place in the whole land."

"True. So...are you liking the village?"

"Well, I wasn't. I don't know anyone here, only a few members from the Hyuuga Clan that I couldn't meet yet. Know that I met you I'm starting to like." Naruto blushed.

"W-well, thanks."

"So, what you usually do to have fun here?"

"Well, I come here to the garden to relax, and sometimes I walk with my friends around town."

"Someday call me to walk with you, I would like to know the village better." Sakura said with a smile.

"I will Sakura-dono! Although it will get a little bit hard to walk around the village this days..."

"I know, thanks to this war..." Sakura started to take a good look at Naruto who was paying attention to the river.

"Naruto, are you a samurai?" Naruto got really surprised with her question and turned to her fast.

" You look really healthy, and your body looks well built. You look to have a scar on your chest..."

Naruto who was blushing looked down at his chest and noticed that his kimono was open enough to reveal a part of a scar he gained in combat during the last war. He closed his kimono and tried to think of an excuse.

"T-this body is...well...because I...walk everyday! And this scar I...well...huh...I...eh...made it when I was running and fell over a rock!" _'Damn, you Naruto! She will never fall for that!'_

"Oh I see! I really thought you were a samurai!" _'Did he really think I would fall for that?'_

"So, Sakura-dono, it's getting late. I better take you home."

"Sure."she replied with a smile. Naruto helped her to stand up and they begun to walk. Naruto couldn't take his eyes out off Sakura during the whole way, she was stunningly beautiful, like none other he had ever seen. Her hair, her eyes, her body, her smell, he like everything about her. They reached a large gate, and Sakura turned to him.

"I live here."

"Wow! It is really big..."

"Not at all, it is much smaller than my last residence..."

_'She wasn't kidding when she said her parents were rich...'_ Naruto thought.

"Well, good night Naruto, hope to see you soon." Sakura said

"Bye Sakura-dono. " He said as she saw her walking inside the gate and entering the main house. Before entering she gave him a last wave and smile, and he did the same. Naruto started to walk to his home, which was not far from there.

As he got home the first thing he did was to take a bath to relax more, and then he went to the wardrobe in his room and took out a his ninja outfit and dressed it. It was all black and his ninja hood had a metal forehead protector with a whirlpool, the symbol of Uzumaki Clan, marked on it. He covered his mouth and the only exposed part of his body were his blue eyes. He took his ninjato and tied it's sheath to his body, so the ninjato would be in a horizontal position in the end of his back, with sword's handle turned to Naruto's right side. He also took some shurikens and put them inside special pockets in his ninja outfit. He went out by the window, ready to accept any mission Tsunade had for him.

Chapter Three – End

Okay! Here it is! Sorry for taking too long for updating, and remember to review and tell what you think ^^

Remember to correct any mistake you see also!

**Notes:**

**-Yojimbo is bodyguard.**

**-Yakitori is traditional Japanese barbecue.**


	4. Cleaning the Way

Chapter 4 – Cleaning The Way

Tsunade and her loyal assistant, Shizune, were analyzing documents, letters and requests for missions at Tsunade's office. They were both siting in her desk that wall full of paper, and both of them were calmly reading the documents one by one. The would put the important ones in one side of the table and the less important at the other. Their concentration was broke by a sudden voice.

"I'm here lady Tsunade." they got scared and both turned to see the man who spoke.

"Naruto! Don't do this all of a sudden! I almost had a heart attack!" said an angry Tsunade. He did not have his ninja mask on so Tsunade recognized him.

_'When did he got here?'_ Shizune thought startled.

"Well...sorry if you are getting old..." Naruto said to the feudal lord mocking her.

"When did you get here?" asked the curious leader.

"About a minute ago. Now I need to know if you found other ninja to help me in this war..."

"Yes, five of the them. They are very capable. Here is a report with their names and skills." Tsunade handed the report to Naruto, who immediately began to read.

_First Ninja: Kakashi. He is a high skilled tracker and crawler, and it is said to have dog's senses. He is also really smart and skilled in art of combat and ninja weapons. A great help in missions involving thievery, assassination and rescues._

_Second Ninja: Yamato. He is highly experienced in espionage missions. It's said that his special skill involves wood, so he will be really helpful in missions at forests and places surrounded by trees._

_Third Ninja: Gai. A extremely strong taijutsu user, he is really skilled at melee combat and will be useful at taking down enemies. Will be very helpful in assault and infiltration missions. _

_Fourth Ninja: Kurenai. Her special skill involves some kind of hypnotic poison, so she will be a big help in missions that involve kidnapping and robbery._

_Fifth Ninja: Sai. This is one is the most mysterious, but we do know that the is a skilled artist and alchemist, and with his fame we can tell he will be of great use in missions were you will have to kill many enemies._

"Very good. When I need their help I will make sure to warn you." Naruto said to Tsunade giving the report back to her.

"Now, is there any mission for me?"

"Yes, a really tough one." Naruto just nodded his head to say he was ready for whatever mission it was.

"The old man Onoki has put some of his soldiers in Kusa Village, and this is the best place to begin an infiltration to the Land of Earth, so our soldiers will star moving there. But with Onoki's men at guard it will surely result in a battle where we may lose a lot of soldiers. Your mission is to go to Kusa Village and kill all Onoki's soldiers you can! When our men get there, their passage will be easy."

"Understood. I'm going now." As Naruto said he jumped off the window and disappeared in the darkness of the night. He quickly left the Namekuji Castle's area and after left Konoha's area. Moving like the wind he crossed the Land of Fire in less than three hours until get to his destination.

He could see Kusa Village from the top of a hill. It had more illumination then Konoha, specially because most of soldiers from Land of Earth were holding lanterns in their patrols. All the shops were closed and almost all the houses had their lights off, some where even abandoned by the owners who feared the war. All that would only make the mission easier. The Uzumaki dressed his ninja mask and only his eyes were left exposed. He infiltrated the village and took a good look around to see if there was any target near. As he saw no one he decided to proceed. Jumping on the rooftops of the houses and stores and moving with silent steps he looked for the soldiers who were there. He saw a strong light near a tea house and thought it could be a soldier's lantern. He jumped on the rooftop of a house that was near the tea house, and could see the guard standing right there. He was dressed in the uniform of the soldiers from Land of Earth, it was a dark green warrior's kimono with a brown hakama. The kimono had small black stones figures on it's sleeves, and in the back the kanji for Tsuchi(Earth) was clearly visible. Naruto jumped off the rooftop and fell in front of the man, who didn't even had the time to scream before Naruto drew his sword and fiercely pierced trough the man's stomach. Naruto took off the sword and putted it back on the sheath as the man's dead body fell on the ground. He started to search for a new soldier, but this time he was moving by the ground. He saw one making patrol near some houses. Naruto stood behind a wall of one of the houses and watched his target approach. Naruto could hear his steps getting louder and could already see the light of his lantern, when the man finally got close enough Naruto pulled him and threw him on the wall, and used his ninjato to pierce through his heart before he could react. He started to move by the rooftops and found two guard near a waterwheel. They were both facing a big warehouse, and on their side there was a small shop. Naruto jumped off the rooftop and stood behind the shop thinking of a way to distract them. He saw some big wood boards leaning on the shop. He threw all of them on to make some noise and attract the guards to a trap.

"Did you hear that?" one of the guards said. Naruto could hear it and he knew that his trap would work.

"Yes, I will check that out." Naruto jumped on the rooftop once again and waited for the soldier to appear. The man went to the back of the shop and saw the wood boards down. He approached to have a better look . When he did Naruto jumped on his back knocking him down. The other guard who was waiting for him to come back could only hear a scream of pain. He quickly went to the spot where his partner was, and saw his dead body over a pool of blood. The soldier got scared and immediately drew his sword. He looked around to look for the killer. The soldier felt a cold blade on his neck and realized that it was the enemy. Before he could ask for mercy the blade cut his throat finishing him. The killer lost no time and continued with his mission. After three hours passed he had already killed 67 soldiers without being seen. He had luck that all of the soldiers out there were on guard and could not leave their position. If they saw the dead bodies they would sound the alarm and the mission would be much more difficult. He decided to eliminate three more guards and then come back to the village. It was almost morning so he had to hurry. He saw three soldiers guarding a big bath house. One of them was guarding the front and the other two the sides. He got on the bathhouse's rooftop with out being seen. He first took care of the guard on the right side. He jumped on his head and twisted his body breaking his neck. He then went to the back of the

bathhouse and moved leaning on the wall. He looked at the other side to see if the other guard was coming and saw that he had his back turned to him. Naruto quickly ran in his direction and cut his throat. He took his body and jumped on the rooftop with it. He threw the body in the front part of the bathhouse to scare the soldier that was guarding there. The guard jumped behind seeing the body, and then he got up and drew his sword. He was shaking to heavily to the point that he almost couldn't hold his sword. He looked to the sides and saw only darkness. He heard a noise coming from the rooftop and looked above, only to see a blade coming in his direction. The sword pierced the mans head and send it to the ground. The assassin jumped off the rooftop and took the sword out of the soldier's head. He cleaned it to take out the blood and putted it back in the sheath. The darkness in town was know slowly disappearing, which meant it was time for him to leave. He ran trough the rooftops in direction of the exit, quickly making his way outside the village. He took a good look on the village before leaving and continued his way to Konoha. He could still smell the blood from all of his victims that night, no matter how far he would go, that smell was already stuck in him.

Chapter Four – End

**Alright guys! Hope you enjoyed this one and there will be more action in the chapter from now on. Please tell me what you think! See you next chapter!**


	5. Advice

**Hello minna-san.**

**I'm here to say that I'm going to travel, so I won't be uploading chapters for 11 days at least. I'm working in another story too, but I'll continue this one, don't worry =)**

**And that's it. When I come back I'll work to upload the stories as soon as I can.**

**Thanks everyone who is reading the story =)**

**Ja ne! o/**


End file.
